custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
2001 (SuperMalechi's Version)
Barney in Winksterland' is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in March 1, 1998. This uses the same musical arrangements from "Season 2". Plot When the Winkster steals the Winksterland card, while Barney and his friends are going on a Winksterland adventure, Barney helps his team get the card back. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Adam Brown) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Bruce Armstrong) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Galatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Adam (Alexander Jihn) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #Imagine #Just Imagine #Let's Play Together #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #London Bridge #Go Round and Round the Village #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Wheels on the Bus #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Down by the Station #The Airplane Song #A Big Parade of Numbers #The Senses Song #The Dino Dance #This is What it Means to Be a Friend #Mister Sun #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #The Fishing Song #Swimming, Swimming #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #Way Up in a Tree #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Welcome to the Bug-World #Ten Little Grasshoppers #Ten Little Ladybugs #Riding on the Bird #Bubble Bubble Bath #Snackin on Healthy Foods #People Helping Other People #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Six Little Ducks #Little Bo Peep # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the beginning, but his Season 3 voice is still there) *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *At the middle of the video (after Barney and his friends arrive in Winksterland), during the song "Let's Play Together!", the Barney costume from "Hoo's in the Forest?" is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Safety First!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in Ship, Ahoy!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "E-I-E-I-O". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "If The Shoe Fits.....". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Pistachos". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Days of the Week". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The version of "I Love You" has the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Season 2's" version. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen gong through the school playground. *After the "Barney Theme Song", when Barney arrives at the school playground, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael arrives including his soccer shirt goes on his his soccer shorts goes on his his soccer socks goes on his on his and his feet, and his soccer shoes goes on his and his , and carries a on his right , and greets Kathy, Min, and Tosha, and Michael said ", Kathy, Min, and Tosha said "", and Michael said "" because he likes soccer) is used. *When Barney and his friends scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is stung by a jellyfish), except it was mixed with Barney's Seasom 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's first scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are being caught by the Cyclops), except it was pitched down to -1, Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go To The Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud), Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything!" (when Miss Etta get knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, Shawn's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches A Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's loud scream), except it was pitched up to +1, Kim's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest" (when Barney and the gang get scared of a bear), except it was pitched up to +2, Hannah's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek says "A bug?! Yeow!"), Adam's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put toast in the toaster where the donut is), except it was pitched down to -4 and slowed down, Robert's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is afraid of SpongeBob taking the donut out of the lamp), except it was pitched up to +6 and slowed down, Stephen's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Splinter" (when SpongeBob nearly falls into the swords), except it was pitched up to +3, Chip's scream is the same Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie has a blindfold taken off), except it was pitched down to -2, Carlos' scream is the same as Jimmy Neutron's scream from "Journey to the Center of Carl" (when Jimmy and Sheen fall through Carl's mouth and into his stomach), except it was mixed with Carlos' Late 1994-1998 voice, Maria's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is freaked out by SpongeBob stepping on the donut which is under the carpet), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Maria's 1997-1998 voice, and Keesha's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +6. *Another time BJ has a wet sticky sandy accident. *The Season 4 version of the Barney & Friends intro is used. *Carlos wore the same clothes Michael wore in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". And his voice from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used. *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Let's Show Respect!" and "Once Upon A Time!". And his voice from "Barney's Talent Show!" is used. *Chip wore the same clothes in "Let's Eat!". And his voice from "Barney In Outer Space!" is used. *Kim wore the same clothes and hair-style from "Tree-Mendous Trees". And her voice from "Is Everybody Happy?" is used. *Robert wore the same clothes in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes!". And his voice from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney!" is used. *Stephen wore the same clothes in "Good Day, Good Night". And his voice from that episode is used. *Keesha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Going on a Bear Hunt" and her voice from that episode is used. *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes in "We've Got Rhythm!". And her voice from "Camp Wannarunnaround" is used. *Maria wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney" and her voice from that episode is used. *Adam wore the same clothes Michael wore in "Sing & Dance with Barney", and his voice also is silimar to Tim Allen's voice. *The preview for this video is announced by Big Bird from "Sesame Street", which who is voiced by , and his actor works at Nova Scotia, Canada. *in the Custom Barney Season 2 Home Video called "Barney's Winksterland Adventure!" released on Saturday, May 1, 1993, When Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids say "Wow!" after Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, Baby Bop's "Wow!", BJ's "Wow!" Riff's "Wow!" Michael's "Wow!" Previews Original 1998 release Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) #Barney in Winksterland Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Magical Musical Mystery (1997) trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook trailer #Barney's Fishy Friends trailer #Grounding Marsh trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version)